guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Sol Badguy
'''Sol Badguy' (ソル バッドガイ, Soru Baddogai) is the main character in the Guilty Gear fighting game series and the eternal rival to Ky Kiske. At first glance, he is an aloof, anti-hero bounty hunter, whose apparent laziness and gruffness belies his terrifying fighting ability, and the amazing genius and emotional depths beneath that brash exterior. Character Design Creator Daisuke Ishiwatari designed Sol in many ways to reflect as his alter ego and also recorded Sol's in-game voice acting (the voice acting for GGXX's story mode and drama CDs however, is done by Hikaru Hanada). Sol's normal character design depicts him as left-handed, with brown hair and reddish-brown or golden eyes, wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along and white jeans. His headband bears the words 'Rock You', a reference to the Queen song "We Will Rock You", while his belt buckle has the word 'FREE', possible a reference to a Queen's song "I Want To Break Free". Sol's character design also contains a pair of black, fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts, including a lone one on his left forearm. Sol fights using a blunt, rectangular sword known as Fuuenken (Fireseal) through which he releases a range of fire-based attacks. Personality Story Background His exact history is unclear, but it is known for certain that Sol's real name is Frederick, who not only was one of the lead scientists of the Gear Project, but is also the prototype Gear from over a hundred years before the events of the Guilty Gear games. As a prototype, he is immune to the orders of Commander Gears. He was personally acquainted with That Man prior to the Crusades. His headband is actually a Gear-suppression device which prevents him from giving into his Gear nature and losing his rationality, at the cost of suppressing much of his power. The headband also conceals the red brand on his forehead, the telltale mark that would expose him as a Gear. In Guilty Gear 2: Overture this headband suppression device seems to be beginning to malfunction. This might explain the increase in Sol's strength in Guilty Gear 2. That Man later explains the malfunction and Sol's increase in power is due to his body and powers evolving. As Frederick, Sol created the "Outrage", which he called a supreme Anti-Gear weapon. The Outrage is actually not one weapon but several - eight components called "Jinki" (Godlike Weapons), which greatly amplify their wielders' magical ability. Only three Outrage weapons are currently known to be active - Sol's own Fuuenken (Fireseal), Ky's Fuuraiken (Thunderseal), and Anji Mito's twin fans, Zessen (Unparalleled Fans). Other four are supposedly in the custody of the United Nations, and Slayer is also in possession of an unknown Jinki. Frederick also saved Kliff Undersn (one of the leaders of the Holy Order and the one who named Ky Kiske leader of the Holy knights) when Kliff was still a young boy. Roughly half a century later, he was himself recruited into the order, as a bounty hunter named "Sol Badguy." Sol took part in the Crusades, ironically becoming one of the best fighters on the human side. At this time he was a member of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights (Seikishidan). He acquired the nickname "Corrupted Immoral Flame" (Haitoku no Honoo) during that time, a name that such figures as I-No and Justice use for him later. However, he later became disenchanted with the methods of the Sacred Order. At an unspecified time, Sol fled the order, taking with him the Fuuenken, which the Holy Knights had come to consider a sacred treasure—the theft earned him Ky Kiske's enmity. Ironically, Sol himself forged the Fuuenken. In 2175, Sol faced Justice directly. The two fought, and Justice won, also discovering that Sol was a Gear (but not his true identity as the Prototype Gear). Justice attempted to assert her power as a Commander Gear to control Sol, but was unable to do so. Exploiting her confusion from the fight, the Holy Order, led by Ky Kiske, sealed Justice away, bringing the war to an end. ''Guilty Gear'' Canon states that Sol was the winner of the Tournament, and it is here that Justice discovers that Sol is, in fact, Frederick. Justice, in her dying words, comments that she wishes that "the three of us" could talk one last time, and Sol swears to kill That Man. ''Guilty Gear X'' Sol has three endings, all of which involve a fight against Dizzy, who has a half-million World Dollar bounty on her head. However, he spares her life in all of them, losing against her in his second ending, and judging that she isn't a threat to the world in the other two. In his third ending, we see a conversation between That Man and one of his servants, in which That Man cryptically says "To think there was a daughter... most interesting". It is revealed in the Drama CD Side Black to that this a reference to Justice being Dizzy's mother. ''Guilty Gear XX'' His storyline here involves chasing down I-No. His first ending, after he defeats I-No, leads to a direct confrontation with That Man. That Man casually deflects all Sol's attacks, and says that Sol is needed because soon a greater battle than the Crusades will occur. In Sol's second ending, Slayer informs him of the Post-War Administration Bureau's interest in Dizzy, which catches his interest. In the third, he fights Dizzy, who had been possessed by Necro after I-No knocked her off the Mayship, and sends Dizzy on her way to meet Johnny and May. ''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus'' His story here is similar to the previous one in that he is hunting I-No down as well as investigating the Post-War Administration Bureau. Depending on the player's choices and actions, Sol may do battle with Ky, and upon further investigation, encounter Crow and defeat his copy of Justice, before encountering I-No again and being pulled into the past and being forced to battle his past self, Order-Sol. After their battle, I-No slyly kills Order-Sol. Depending on the players choices and/or if they did not use a continue at all, Sol will either be destroyed by the resultant time paradox as That Man laments Sol's falling for I-No's trickery and implores him to live (Path 2), or he will resist it and obliterate I-No, before returning to the present and battling Ky (for the second time if players choose the first option upon encountering him at the P.W.A.B. branch). After the battle, Ky makes Sol promise that they'll meet again before they go their seperate ways (Path 1). Taking Overture into consideration, Sol's Path 1 ending appears to be canon. ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' Sol Badguy has taken in a young man named Sin as his apprentice and travels the world with him as bounty hunters. During their journey, they came across a wanted poster with Sol’s picture on it. Sol figures that the poster is just Ky's way of asking for help. Shortly after, he is plagued by a headache and the pair are attacked by the Vizuel, the servants of Valentine. The Vizuel had the upper hand until a voice introduces Sol to a new power, the Soul Sinker. This allowed Sol to construct Servants of his own from his soul leading to their victory. The voice later introduced himself as Izuna, a resident of the backyard. Izuna told Sin and Sol that the Vizuel were seeking out and destroying gears. Their main area of interest was the kingdom of Illyria. Izuna, through a series of warp gates, takes the pair to Illyria. There they met Valentine for the first time. Sol’s head ached again and he was shocked by Valentine's resemblance to Aria.Soul battled her and the Vizuel with the help of Izuna’s powers. After the fight the group made it to Illyria Castle where they found Ky in a powerful binding spell. They met with Raven who Sol recognized as That Man's servant and the two battle. After the fight, Sol left Sin to guard Ky while he went to meet Dr. Paradigm who can release Ky's spell. Sol was shocked to be brought to a colony of living and self aware gears. After learning that Sol is Frederick, Dr. Paradigm agreed to help the king. Sol then accompanied Dr. Paradigm to Illyria to release the seal placed on Ky. After realizing that Sin carries the Gear cells Valentine needed, Sol and Izuna left the others to defend Illyria Castle while they chased after the young man. They were too late to stop Valentine from kidnapping Sin. Sol and Izuna chased after them to Bel Canto Valley where they fought a brainwashed Sin. After Sin came to his sense the group took off after Valentine. Thousands of Vizuel stood in their way. To their surprise, Ky, Paradigm, and the knights of Illyria arrived to take on the fight. Sol, Izuna, and Dr. Paradigm went on ahead leaving Sin and Ky to take on the Vizuel. Sol and the others reached the gate to the Backyard, but it was already closed. Just before all hope was lost the gate opened and a lone figure came out, That Man. Sol revealed his true Gear form in order to fight That Man. During the battle That Man seemed to be testing Sol and informing him about Valentines intentions. When the battle ended Sol was unable to damage That Man. As he left That Man gave the group an effect that would enable them to survive the immense pressure of The Backyard. The group entered the Backyard and caught up to Valentine. The Key was already in motion and the Cube was starting to open. Valentine in frustration transformed into a Justice-like monster and battled the late arriving Sin together with Izuna and Dr. Paradigm. Meanwhile Sol was busy stopping the Cube from opening. He succeed and Valentine seemed to give up fighting. She appeared as if she was going to self-destruct. Sol told the others to escape the Backyard while he hesitated back to fight yet another form of Valentine. In the fight Sol battled both Valentine's immense body and her soul. In her soul he would hear a rush of her emotions and memories. Once he laid the final blow the last thing she said was his true name, Fredrick. After the fight Sol found himself in a white space, unable to return. In that space That Man came before him yet again. He revealed that Valentine is involved with “A Merciless Apocalypse” an event that Sol is to take part in. Sol confirmed with That Man that Valentine was a copy of Aria, Sol’s former lover who is implied to be the woman That Man turned into Justice. With That Man’s help Sol was able to return to the real world and reunite with the others. Gameplay Sol's game-play consists of mainly rush-down aspects, so just about all of his damage is dealt up close. He's probably the most average character in the cast and is easy to learn, but as you progress into higher levels of play it's imperative to learn character specific sidewinder loops, which do very good damage but take a bit of time to perfect on each character. He has a couple of very useful normals and specials like 5K and VV, but he can be a very high risk/low reward character if some moves are use recklessly like Grand Viper 'and his overdrives for example. Powers & Abilities Sol Badguy is often noted to be one of the greater fighters seen in the Guilty Gear series. Being the prototype Gear, Sol was immune to the control Justice had over other gears. Due to his Gear state, he possesses longevity. He also possesses degrees of regeneration and in some cases, invulnerability. While he does not practice any fighting style in particular, his skill level seems to be second to none. He is also proficient in sword combat and doesn't appear to favor any particular type of blade, no matter the size. Sol's weapon of choice is the Fireseal (Fuuenken in Japan), a uniquely designed sword with a rectangular blade, the blunt part which seems to have an exhaust/engine-like device that spews forth flames. The weapon itself is capable of generating high-power flames which he can use to augment both his physical and sword attacks. He often fashions this fire into ground-bound projectiles. Whenever Sol becomes serious or desperate, he may rely on his own latent Gear powers to give him an extraordinary boost. Whenever he first does so, his body flashes a silhouette, as if to contain something. In truth, this is him holding back his transformation. When he was a bit younger as a Holy Knight, the silhouette has wings and a long tail, which suggests that in his current state, he has been able to repress it almost entirely. Should he remove the seal on his forehead however, he will transform into a dragon-like creature with his blade wrapped in infernal flames shaped into a sword, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with That Man. However, it had been stated that even in this form during the fight, Sol had not actually went all out, which may suggest an even more drastic transformation should he release it all. Command List Sol Badguy's Command List}} Themes Musical Themes *Keep Yourself Alive - ''Guilty Gear * Keep Yourself Alive II - Guilty Gear X, Guilty Gear XX * Keep Yourself Alive III - Guilty Gear 2'' * Starchaser Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload: (OST Korean Version) * Sheep Will Sleep (If You Become Fatigued) - Guilty Gear Isuka Rivalry Themes * Conclusion - Guilty Gear * No Mercy - Guilty Gear X * Noontide - Guilty Gear XX * The Re-Coming - Guilty Gear 2 Character Quotes References and Allusions *Ishiwatari's favorite band is Queen, and he thus named Sol Badguy, whose "real" name is Frederick (or Freddie for short), after Freddie Mercury, whose nickname was 'Mr. Bad Guy'. *Like Ishiwatari, Sol's favorite band is also said to be Queen, with Sol's favorite album being Sheer Heart Attack. *Sol's theme song, "Keep Yourself Alive," shares the same name as the first track from Queen's debut album. Several chords are lifted from another Queen song, "Stone Cold Crazy". Trivia *It is unknown why Sol carries a violent vendetta against That Man. Fans have speculated that it is because he might've been a unwilling participant in the Gear conversion experiment. Others suspect that he is enraged at how That Man has used his research (as he is stated to be the lead scientist behind the "Gear Concept") to turn Gears into biological killing machines, which has resulted in the mass genocide of the human race. Another idea is that it was not Sol who was an unwilling participant, but rather his girlfriend Aria, who is hinted to be Justice. *The main protagonist of BlazBlue, Ragna the Bloodedge, appears to be Sol's Blazblue counterpart. Aside from their roles as the main protagonists and red color schemes, both have similar fighting styles and powers. Sol's Dragon Install is mirrored by Ragna's Blood Kain as well as a rivalry with an authority figure. They also possess similar aptitudes in culinary matters. In terms of elements however, Sol is almost counterfitted on both modes onto Bang Shishigami (Order Sol for the Fu Rin Ka Zan part.) *Sol appears in Buruaji, or BlazBlue radio, representing Ishiwatari. *Some more recent official art shows Sol smoking. Additionally, he can arguably be heard lighting a cigarette in the GGX Drama CD. *Sol is officially left-handed. *Sol's clothing brand has always been "RIOT". Sin and Bridget also use the same brand. According to text in artwork, RIOT was established in 2134. *In the official manga, Sol is shown to have a secret hideout in some ruins where it has a laboratory with a global mapping system. He also has a picture showing him, his former lover Aria, and That Man (who's face has been intentionally damaged). *Including Sol, there are three more characters that play guitar: Axl, I-No and Johnny. *Sol's bounty in Overture is higher than Dizzy's in GGX. *Similar to Ky's "coconuts," one of Sol's attack, Gunflame, is often misheard as "girlfriend". *On the front of Sol's "Tyrant Wave ver. α" you will see the exact same "eye" symbol that's on Venom's Hair! Gg1sol.gif|Guilty Gear' Portrait Ggx_cs_so.jpg|Guilty Gear X'' Bigsol.gif|''Guilty Gear X'' Portrait Ggxplus_pe_01.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_02.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_03.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_04.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_07.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_08.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxx_cs_so.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX'' Ggp_cs_so.gif|''Guilty Gear Petit'' Ggi_cs_so.jpg|''Guilty Gear Isuka'' Ggxxr_cs1_so.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Ggxxr_cs2_so.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait Sol_Badguy_Portrait.png|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait 2 ggxxac_cs_so.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core'' Gg2o_cs2_so.jpg|''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' Gg2o_cs1_so.jpg|''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' Portrait Sol with Masterghost.jpg|Sol with his Masterghost in Guilty Gear 2 Gg cards sol 1.jpg|''Sol Badguy'' Guilty Gear Card 1 Gg cards sol 2.jpg|''Sol Badguy'' Guilty Gear Card 2 Gg cards sol 3.jpg|''Sol Badguy'' Guilty Gear Card 3 Gg cards sol 4.jpg|''Sol Badguy'' Guilty Gear Card 4 Ballso.gif|'Venom's' Sol Ball Sol 0101.jpg|'Faust's' EX Insta Kill Drafts Gg bible p006-007 zer0kage.jpg|''Guilty Gear Complete Bible Ggx artworks p012.jpg|'''Guilty Gear X Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p013.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p014.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p015.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p016.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p017.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p018.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p019.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p020.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p021.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p022.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p023.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Sol Initial Design Overture.jpg|''Guilty Gear 2'' Drafting Artwork Sol Outfit Draft.jpg|''Guilty Gear 2'' Drafting Artwork 301046.jpg|''Guilty Gear 2'' Drafting Artwork Guilty Gear Ggending_sol.gif|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear X Ggx_am_so.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Arcade Mode ending Ggxae_am_so.jpg|'Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition' Arcade Mode ending Ggxplus_sm_so1.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxplusending_sol2.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxplus_sm_so3.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending 3 Ggxplus_sm_so4.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending 4 Ggxplus_sp_03.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special ending Ggxplus_sp_07.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special ending Ggxplus_mm_24.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_25.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_28.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_35.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_so.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_01.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_28.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_29.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_sm_so1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxr_sm_so2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxr_sm_so3.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 3 Ggxxs_am_so.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_so.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Mission Mode ending Ggxxs_sp_05.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Special ending Ggxxac_am_so.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxac_ex_so.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' EX Characters ending Ggxxac_sp_01.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Special ending Ggxxacplus_sm_so1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_sm_so2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_30.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp_sp_05.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Ggxxacp_sp_06.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Ggxxacp_sp_09.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Special 14.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Special illustration 14 Special 15.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Special illustration 15 Guilty Gear Petit 2 Ggp2_am_so.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear Isuka Ggi_am_so.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Ggi_am_so2.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear Judgment Ggj_am_01.png|Arcade Mode ending Ggj_am_12.png|Arcade Mode ending Ggj_sp_01.png|Special ending Ggj_sp_02.png|Special ending Ggj_sp_03.png|Special ending |} Sprite External Links *Dustloop Forums - Dustloop's Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Tutorial * Mizuumi's GG Wiki- Sol Badguy References Navigation Category:Featured Articles Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Males Category:Gear Project Team Category:Playable Characters Category:Masters Category:Guilty Gear 2 Characters Category:Holy Knights